


TS High (K-12)

by Yallsehood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Aspergers, Based on K-12 album, Blood, Bruises, Bullying, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Eating Disorder, Fighting, HS AU, Highschool Deceit, Highschool Logan, Highschool Patton, Highschool Remus, Highschool Remy, Highschool Roman, Highschool Virgil, Homophobic Language Used, Illness, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Intruceit, Jealousy, Logan is autistic, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Profanity, Sanders Sides Highschool Au, Sanders Sides angst, Self Harm, Smoking, Teen Deceit, Teen Logan, Teen Patton, Teen Remus, Teen Remy, Teen Roman, Teen Virgil, demus - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, physical violence, sexual harassment (just mentioned I really hate writing it), very angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yallsehood/pseuds/Yallsehood
Summary: At TS High there are a group of students that are a group of friends. Patton Foster, Logan Berry, Roman Knightly, Virgil Storm, Remus Knightly, and Demetri Arboc all live very different lives... yet they all suffer like modern teenagers do.Based on the songs from the album K-12 by Melanie Martinez (two songs not used)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 18
Kudos: 84





	1. Wheels On The Bus

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER:  
> Profanity, physical injury, blood, talk of sexual content

If his car hadn’t broken down that morning, Patton would not have needed to take the bus that morning. He hated the bus. There was always some kind of mischief going on. He despised the chaos, and the fact there was always gum under the sheets. Patton knew Logan would freak out on a bus, and Patton would have to deal with Logan pouring hand sanitizer on his hands as soon as he got to school. 

Fortunately, Patton didn’t have to be all alone as he was on the bus. He was going to drive Virgil to school that morning. So, on the bright side, he at least had Virgil to sit next to him. “It’s not as bad as you think it is, Patton.” Virgil explained. He had to take the bus for most of his life. 

The smaller then tumbled backwards as the bus started. He didn’t have very much balance on the bus. “You sure about that?” He asked softly. Patton said. He just had a bit of a scrape on his knee cap. The cold air from outside making the cut sting. 

Virgil groaned softly. He helped Patton up, and pulled him into a seat. Usually, Virgil would sit in the back of the bus so he wouldn’t be bothered. Right now he understood that Patton needed his help. “We can’t let you get too dirty. Your boyfriend will have a heart attack.” Virgil mumbled. 

“You don’t suppose we could stop at your locker before he spots me, do you?” Patton asked. “I know you keep first aid things in your locker.”

“Sure we could, Patton.” Virgil muttered with a yawn. He was exhausted. He was so tired he couldn’t count how many hours of sleep he had gotten the night before. That was likely due to the fact he didn’t get any. 

As the bus driver drove down a busy seat, Patton heard the chaos of the bus ride truly begin. Two boys were getting in a fight over something. Patton wasn’t sure if it was about some girl, or because of some bro code. He thought the way teenage boys fought sometimes was absolutely sick. He supposed there was always worse things, right?

Patton looked over at Virgil, but noticed that the boy had his headphones in, and felt obligated to not bother him since Virgil looked so exhausted. So, Patton guided his gaze across the aisle. What he saw wasn’t anything delightful. Couldn’t students just keep their hands off each other? Groping each other on the school bus wasn’t the best idea in Patton’s mind. 

He looked up into the rear view mirror hoping the bus driver could save him from this hell of a big yellow vehicle. Patton missed the comfort of his car. There was no chaos! Just him and Virgil calmly conversing, and maybe there was some dog hair in the back seat from the puppies he fostered. He often drove the puppies places, like the dog park. The dog park was one of Patton’s happy places. Right now, his happy place felt like anywhere but here. 

As the driver stopped at a red light, the horror of the bus wasn’t over just yet. Patton leaned into Virgil a little bit as he saw students passing a joint. Sure, Patton understood High School was awful, but the bus seemed worse than all of his years in high school combined. 

Virgil took the joint away from the people who were shoving towards Patton. Virgil just passed it back for him. “It’s fine, Patton. They don’t expect you to do anything.” He explained. 

“How does the bus driver see this and think it’s okay?”

“They don’t pay him enough for him to actually give a fuck, Patton.” Virgil shrugged. He hated bus rides as much as Patton, but he just tried to ignore the chaotic energy within the bus’ yellow walls. “We’re almost at school. Don’t worry about it, okay?” He asked. 

Patton gave a nod and swallowed. He wasn’t going to cry or anything. He just knew he wished he was back at home in bed as he felt the blood from the cut on his knee cap drizzle down his leg. He chose to wear a shirt today, and Patton almost regretted that. Well, at least he wasn’t getting a pair of pants bloody. 

The chaos seemed to die down as the bus reached the school. The joint was thrown out of the window, kids stopped touching each other, mooning cars near the bus, and fighting. They could continue this explicit behavior in the hallways of the public school. After all, even the teachers weren’t paid enough to care. 

As Patton got off the bus, he had a feeling today would be a very rough day. It started with his car breaking down, and he wasn’t sure if anything else would run smoothly. Hopefully he could just have a normal day, and everyone could keep to themselves instead of poking fun at him. Well… he could only hope. 


	2. Class Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus fights someone out of jealousy. No one takes his mans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Physical Violence

It was no secret that Remus was bold. His opinions always came out of his mouth before he could really think about what he meant. Most kids were scared of him, but not because he could be a bully, but because of his ideals. Remus wasn’t a typical high school student. 

The only thing that Remus seemed to keep close to his chest was who he had a crush on. That was private information he had not even told his twin brother. They had their arguments, but Remus still trusted his brother with information. His crush was information he kept to himself. Perhaps that is why he ended up in a position of jealousy. 

It was one of the first classes of the day, but they were about halfway through class. The teacher had all the students doing some independent work. So, really the teacher wasn’t paying attention to the students. Perhaps that was why there was a feeling of mischief in the air. 

Remy had bent over to pick up a pencil just to catch Demetrius’ attention. There was no surprise that Remy got it. Demetrius had been with plenty of people before. He wasn’t a manslut or anything. Demetrius just happened to have been in plenty of relationships before. Right now, his eyes seemed to be in a relationship with Remy’s ass. 

Remus would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel the fierce flames of jealousy rage within him. He liked Demetrius! He may keep it a secret, but that didn’t mean other people could hit on him. 

With a wink from Remy, Demetrius got up and left class with him. The teacher didn’t seem to notice their absence. Perhaps she was rather relieved by it. After all, they were troublemakers. Remus just didn’t like the taste he had in his mouth. He wanted revenge. 

Once the bell went off, Remus got up to leave class. He didn’t like the looks of this at all. If Remy and Demetrius were hooking up, what kind of a chance did Remus have? Remus knew Demetrius wasn’t a virgin, but it’s not like Remus was either. He knew how to catch his eye. He could’ve gone that route too. He could’ve done what everyone else did to catch Demetrius’ attention. He didn’t. Remus would go after Remy to make his point clear. 

It took some time, but later that day Remy was still missing from class. Knowing that Remus was headed into the cafeteria, the teacher asked Remus to bring these notes to Remy. So, Remus did. That wasn’t all that he planned to do though. 

As he approached the cafeteria, he saw Remy and Demetrius’ lips locked together in a sweet kiss. It made Remus’ stomach turn. He felt nauseated just at the sight. Remus would make Remy pay for this even though didn’t even know he had crossed Remus. 

After slamming notes down on the table, Remus looked at Remy in the eyes. “You. Me. Outside. Now.” He said. It took a lot of strength for Remus not to growl at Remy. He was unbelievably pissed off. 

It was almost a surprise to Remus that Remy got up right away. There was no hesitation. He went outside the school with Remus. Many students, mostly ones with their phones recording, followed them. In the rush of things, Remus wasn’t sure if Demetrius had tagged along with the crowd or not. 

The sound of the late bell went off. This was the sound to signal that starter of this brawl. Remus and Remy had both been in fights before. Remus showed no hesitation to completely fuck up Remy. He was rather experienced with fist fighting thanks to all his play fights with his brother when he was younger. Remus had always taken those very seriously. 

Remy had to let out a small gasp for air when Remus kicked him to the ground with an extremely harsh kick. A lot of punches were thrown before this had happened. This was when Remus took the chance to just beat the shit out of Remy. Remus had a fire burning in his eyes. He was good at fighting. He liked it. 

For a moment, Remus felt as if the whole world had gone silent. As he heard Demetrius speak to him. “You’re quite the demon, Remus.” He muttered. “It’s kinda hot.” For a split second, Remus was proud of himself. Sadly, that moment didn’t last as he looked up and saw his principal grab his wrist. There was blood everywhere. It was clear Remus was to blame. So, he was off to the principal’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! There’s more chapters to come. I said I was going to try to post weekly, but I wanted to post one today. Hope you guys enjoyed!  
> You may notice every chapter doesn’t contain all the characters. I have specific characters assigned to each chapter. Don’t worry everyone will be making an appearance.


	3. Principal’s Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus ends up in the principal’s office after a fight with Remy, and meets some others in there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t remember if this one has triggers? Proceed with caution!

The office had blurred glass windows above the handles. The name of the principal was neatly printed on the glass. It would be a lie if someone said students hadn’t tried to write or draw on the textured glass. The artistic student that was outside the office now knew it would be best to use graffiti to mark up anything. Perhaps that is because Virgil had done that rebellious act in the past. 

The purple haired boy in a stitched up hoodie that didn’t fit him was sitting just outside the principal’s office. Why? Well, Virgil wasn’t entirely sure. All the anxious teenage boy knew was that he was likely blamed for something he didn’t do. The principal wasn’t always fair. There just always had to be punishment to the ‘crimes’ students were committing. It didn’t add up in Virgil’s head. 

Currently, Virgil was sitting across from the teen that constantly bullied him. He was tired of being around him. In all honesty, Virgil wanted a rescue mission. He didn’t know why he was there. He often landed in detention for no good reason. He was getting tired of it. That’s when he saw his friend’s in the doorway to the office. Virgil removed his headphones. 

“Virgil!” Patton exclaimed. He was the first to run over to him. He hugged him. “We came as soon as we could! Logie said you got pulled out of your science class. What happened?”

The angsty teenager could only simply give a shrug in response. “I have no idea.” He muttered. “I know his asshole of a brother is in there with Remy.”

A small eye roll came in response from Roman. He wasn’t surprised that Remus was in the principal’s office again. He went over and sat next to Virgil. “Well, you surely wouldn’t be blamed for that. You weren’t even there.” Roman reassured him. 

“And you were?” Logan inquired. 

Roman scoffed, “No. As much as I hate missing out on school gossip? I would gladly miss my twin brother beating the shit out of my best friend. He’s just a fucking demon. I swear he possessed.”

It wasn’t the last parts of Roman’s sentences that made Patton upset. Sure, being nice to family was important, but something else was bothering Patton. “Wait… I thought I was your best friend?”

“Well, you are. So is Remy.” Roman clarified. 

“You can only have one best friend. That is what makes them the best. Suggesting you have more than one is idiotic.” Logan stated. His best friend was Virgil. Well, they were trying to be best friends again. The friendship ended in middle school. That is a story for another time. 

Before any of them could speak up, the door to the principal’s office opened. Virgil was going to stand up, so he quickly sat down when Remus and Remy exited the office. He sighed. The layers of crusty dried blood on both of them was disgusting. Remy had a few bruises, and part of his lip appeared swollen.

After looking over his best friend, Roman sent a glare in his brother’s direction. “You cruel mother fucker.” Roman nearly hissed at him. To say the least, Roman wasn’t thrilled with what his brother had done. He didn’t understand him, and Roman was positive he never would. 

Before Remus could respond to Roman, he looked over Remus and blushed. He immediately went to go and talk to this boy he was head over heels for. So, Roman decided to let him be. “Remy, are you okay?”

Remy and Roman began to discuss the details of the fight. It turned out that Remy had gotten blamed for the brawl between him and Remus. It was well known that principal’s ways were not fair. They always fucked over the students who were victims. It wasn’t a good system. People who broke the rules were never caught. They didn’t fear the powerful principal. 

“Virgil Storm. Please step into my office.”

There was a very sudden knot in Virgil’s stomach when he heard the principal’s voice. He knew this wouldn’t end well. He gave each of his friends a hug except from Logan. Virgil understood that Logan didn’t like physical contact. He just gave a two finger salute to Logan. 

Anyhow, Virgil sat in one of the chairs in the principal's office. It was the type of chair that if someone ever sweat too much they would get stuck to the chair. Virgil was all too familiar with the feelings. How many times did he get called down the principal’s office? He was always so fearful that the principal would call his parents and discover that Virgil had no parents at all. That he lived in an abandoned shack on some side road that was made of gravel and not pavement. Virgil’s biggest fear was ending up in foster care, and far away from this place he called home. 

That was why Virgil always tried not to defy the principal, but this had been one of several occasions in which he was being blamed for something he didn’t do. As scary as the principal looked, Virgil had to stand up for himself. “Ma’am, I couldn’t have done that in the chemistry lab. I took chemistry when I was a first year. A freshmen? I’m not in those classes anymore.”

Despite Virgil’s polite tone, the principal seemed offended by Virgil’s words. This principal was cold, cruel, and unforgiving. As long as there was someone to blame, there would be some sort of punishment. Cleaning all the whiteboards in the school, mopping the hallways, detention, suspension, or even expulsion. The principal rarely ever cared if the student in their office was the one who broke the rules or not. In their mind, justice was being restored. 

Virgil knew this. Still, he decided to protest. He didn’t commit this rebellious act! Why would he? He had things against the school, but not so much to damage the property.. Well, not in broad daylight during school hours. 

The case Virgil was presenting was evidence he could not have been in the chemistry lab when this explosion took place that caused the chemistry teacher’s eyebrows to burn off. Of course Virgil knew how to conduct such an experiment, but he would never do it. Most importantly, he would never do it on purpose. So, Virgil asked the principal to look over security tapes. No matter what Virgil would do, the principal just wouldn't listen to him. 

Eventually, Virgil emerged from the hell hole that was called the principal’s office. He wasn’t even threatened with a call to his parents. That was good considering they weren’t allowed. He was just screamed at for quite some time. He looked at his friends, and his eyes were still filled with fear. In his hands was a slip for a detention. 


	4. Show & Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling like they are looked like as if they were animals on a zoo, the corefour assess their placement, and feelings, at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Bullying

No one said being the popular kid was easy. Yes, every time Roman walked the halls it was if he was walking on a red carpet, but he felt like he was keeping up a facade. Didn’t the other students understand he was human too? Roman was quarterback of the football team, and he always got leads in the musicals. That meant he was practically a god to most of the other students. It didn’t help that the teachers seemed to love him too. 

Sometimes when Roman walked by girls, they swore they saw his teeth glimmer in the light. Girls would fall at Roman’s feet. Perhaps that was because Roman was in the closet. Very few people knew of Roman’s homosexuality. Maybe that was why Roman felt like he was living two different lives. 

He felt as if everyone’s eyes were on him when he was speaking with Virgil. Why couldn’t at least be friends with the emo kid? It just didn’t add up in Roman’s head. Well, not much did. Roman wasn’t the best with math. Anyhow, he just wish everyone saw him like every other student. Perhaps that was why he thought he would be so heavily judged for coming out. 

There were plenty of students who felt like they were just on display to look at by the rest of the student body. One of these students happened to be Patton Foster. He had been the student council president since he was a freshman. After his student council meeting that morning, Patton knew he had to make a speech to the rest of the school. He always got nervous before he did those. He just felt like he wasn’t being listened to. Patton hoped he wouldn’t stutter. 

Once he had left the meeting, he went over to Logan’s locker. He always went to speak with Logan in the morning. It was part of his morning routine to walk with Logan to his first class. He knew that Logan had a way of doing things, and it was best that his routines were not changed. 

His strange ways of living were what made Logan look so isolated. Well, that’s because other students always made sure to isolate him. Logan Berry was the smartest student in school, but that didn’t mean he was special in a good way. Logan had always tried to do his very best in school with hopes of getting his moms’ attention. He had two mothers. If that wasn’t enough to isolate Logan? He had OCD and Aspergers. He was diagnosed, but had no way of being treated. His mothers didn’t believe in his illness. 

It was so easy to make Logan jump, twitch, panic, and just generally meltdown. That might be why students had such an enjoyable time picking on him. When Logan was feeling uneasy, he would usually fidget with his fingers. Sometimes he would crack his knuckles, but that was a rare thing. Usually, Logan would wiggle or pull on his fingers. It wasn’t anything violent; however, if he didn’t do that his hands would twitch. It was visible how bad the twitching would get. In fact, that’s what Logan’s hands were doing right now?

Seeing Logan was on the floor, Patton knelt beside him. He knew that he may not want to be touched, so he just sat next to his boyfriend. “Logiebear? Is everything alright?” He asked. Patton’s voice was so soft and loving. 

The only good thing Logan really had in his life was Patton. Logan was convinced he would never know love as long as he lived, but then one day Patton fell right into his locker and they began to talk. Logan didn’t believe in luck, but he did consider himself rather fortunate to have such a lovely boyfriend. “Oh- oh um.. Oh, some kids just messed with my locker. I am trying to re-organize it.” Logan said, tripping over some of his words. It happened when he was getting a little bit too overwhelmed. 

Originally, Patton was going to come to Logan with one of his issues, but he knew this was much more important than anything else. “Okay. Deep breaths.” Patton reminded him. He swallowed. Patton always tried to be organized, but he was nothing close to his boyfriend’s level of organization. “How did they get into your locker?”

“They broke the lock off.”

“Oh…” Patton sighed. He wasn't expecting that answer, or for Logan to answer so quickly. It was almost alarming to Patton. Although, Patton was quite easy to scare. Anyways, he looked over at Logan. “Want any help?”

Logan’s immediate answer was a shake of the head. The twitching of his muscles seeming to trickle up to his forearms as he attempted to fix his locker. “Thank you, Patton. I can do this. I w-will let you know if I desire any kind of help.” Logan informed. He didn’t want to sound rude, but the organization was really something that Logan had to do on his own. 

Sadly, after Logan had said that the first bell had rung. This was a warning bell before first period would start. Patton knew that Logan hated being late, and he desired to help. Most students were headed to class! However… not all students were. 

A little ways down the hallway, Virgil had his headphones on. His sketchbook was rather close to his chest as he drew. It seemed that this was part of Virgil’s morning routine. Anyhow, the boy was sitting by his locker. He had a bit of a fat lip. There was a black bruise on at the bottom of his lip all the way to the left. It seemed to swell in the shape of a perfect circle. 

Despite already being injured that morning, Virgil knew three people had just walked up to him. Their shadows were recognizable on the floor. Three people who constantly tormented Virgil. He was surprised that his boyfriend wasn’t part of the group at this point. Most of Virgil’s bullies were good friends with Roman. After some banter, the bullies ripped Virgil’s sketchbook out of his hands. They began to throw it around as if they were playing pickle in the middle. It was clear Virgil wouldn’t make it to class on time. 

Logan was always stressed about making it to class on time. He actually got his locker completely organized, and had time to straighten out the bow tie he was wearing. He walked briskly to his first class. His first class of the day was his math class. It was probably one of Logan’s favorite classes. Although he wasn’t thrilled to find his desk had the word ‘Robobitch’ carved into it when he got to class, Logan sat down in it anyways. It was his desk, and it was always clean. Sadly, some people had stuck gum underneath the desk. It made Logan’s skin figuratively crawl. Why were people so cruel to him? 

“Crybaby!” Someone called out to Patton as they tripped him in the hallway. Patton hated roaming the hallways alone. Why were people so mean to him? He was student body president! He was like every other student at school. 

The bullies never seemed to stop at this school. That was likely due to the fact that they never got caught. This included Roman and his friends. Roman never wanted to physically hurt anyone. He just lightly teased. As he went to do so this morning, he saw his friends throwing Virgil’s sketchbook around. He couldn’t do anything to defend him. Roman couldn’t ruin his reputation. Although he gave it a thought when his friend tossed the sketchbook to him, and he caught it. Unfortunately, Virgil had run to catch it before Roman, and ended up face planting in the middle of the hallway. Roman was concerned. Why did people have to be so cruel? 

Virgil wasn’t the only one having a rough morning. Logan could feel people staring at the back of his head. They were all expecting a reaction from him. Well, they weren’t going to get one. Not until someone had gotten a spitball to land on the back of Logan’s neck. That was the last straw for him. As if glitching, Logan’s twitches got more intense. He could hear the whispers of students calling him an android, or a very human looking robot. It hurt him. People were always out to hurt him. 

The nerdy teenager boy ended up having a meltdown. These were always quite horrendous. Logan hated having episodes in school. It landed him in one of the many places he disliked at school: The nurse’s office. 


	5. Nurse’s Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting seriously beat up, Virgil ends up in a horrible condition. No one seems to give this kid a break. So, he ends up in the Nurse’s Office.
> 
> (TW: I know Blood is specifically mentioned in this chapter as well as some violence and bullying.)

The beds they laid students in were sticky. It was almost certain that they were covered in germs of all kinds. It smelled of Lysol wipes in there. Those really didn’t get rid of all the germs it says they do. Logan knew that well. As soothing as the smell of cleaning products is to him, he knew that the office was crawling with germs. It felt more like a coffin to Logan than a place of safety. 

Still, many students found the nurse’s office to be a sanctuary, an asylum, an escape. Most would come here as a way to get home early or skip tests, but there were a few who had to go there for actual reasons. Virgil Storm was a regular patient, and the nurse knew him well. 

Currently, Virgil was in class with bruises on his face. Some students had managed to cut some of his bangs while he was passed out in the hallway. Not to mention, there were two slits in his eyebrow that no longer had hair there. He didn’t want to look this way. Some people were just so cruel to the poor kid. Virgil didn’t quite understand it, but he took what he could handle; however, the emo kid would need more than bandaids to heal the swollen lip he had. The bridge of his nose was also awfully discolored and bruised. It was like everyone picked on Virgil for sport. 

Virgil actually respected the nurse. That was why Virgil never tried to fake illness to leave. At this point in the day, he was seriously considering doing that though. If he wasn’t leaving on his own, he would actually skip for the day. He wanted to ditch this hell hole called school. 

Involuntarily, Virgil actually coughed up some blood into his hands. The boy somehow paled at the sight. It was a bit of a shock, but not too much of a surprise. Was this because of the cruel beating he had taken before class? Was it due to the fact his anxiety could make him feel ill? Perhaps poor Virgil is delusional since he had lost so much sleep in the past few days. 

It had been raining recently in Florida. Virgil always had trouble sleeping due to the fact that the rain would make puddles in the abandoned shack he called home. After all, there were holes in the roof. It just got so cold. That’s why he always got so sick. Although, right now he wasn’t sick at all. 

His gaze couldn’t be torn away from the splatter of blood on his hands that came from his own mouth. Virgil looked up at the teacher to see if she had noticed or not. It appeared she was too busy with her lesson plan to even look at her students. She kept teaching. It made sense since Virgil was in the back row. He was rarely ever noticed. Virgil considered that a gift. 

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he straightened up. He forgot he had this class with Patton. He looked over to see a concerned look on his friend’s face. Before he could say anything reassuring to Patton, he coughed again. He made sure to do so into his hands so no blood would stain his hoodie. When he pulled away from his hands, his lungs felt hollow from the sight of crimson goo in his hands.

“Virgil, you should see the nurse.” Patton said as quietly as he could. Even though Patton was quiet, the worry came through in his voice and facial expression. Patton was horrified to see one of his best friends coughing up blood. 

Wishing to go home, Virgil knew it was best not to protest. He knew that Patton’s parents would have to come get him though. Besides, he had a detention to serve. Maybe he could just serve it tomorrow. If he was coughing up blood, he was sure the school could excuse it. “Yeah, I think-” Virgil shut his mouth quickly. When he opened his mouth, blood seemed to slowly drip out as if he was drooling. It couldn’t be biting his lip from anxiety. This was much more blood. 

Patton shushed him. He raised his hand so he could get them excused to the nurse’s office. He knew Virgil didn’t absolute love it there. It did give Patton a chance to go and see if Logan was awake. It turned out that Logan had lost consciousness after his melt down after all. It was pretty horrendous. 

Virgil had almost collapsed by the time he got to the nurse. He didn’t want to go home if it meant the nurse would have to go through the process of checking him for illness. He weakly coughed as a slow cascade of blood was staining his once white teeth. 

He didn’t feel much pain at all. Virgil just felt hazy, tired, and maybe even dizzy. It was really bad. Thankfully, the nurse laid him down next to Logan. Virgil was hoping for the sweet release of freedom. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he could. Well, more importantly he wanted to stop coughing up blood. Either way, Virgil was ready to go home. 


	6. Drama Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton, Roman, Demetri, and Remus are in drama class together. When given out roles, Patton finds his role to be unfair. It causes quite the stir. 
> 
> TW: Homophobia, Transphobia, Gay Slurs, Profanity, and bullying

It was as if the place was given that name for some reason. Not only was Roman in the club, but he was in the class, and he did the school shows. He somehow managed to do this and be a football player at the same time. He was just special like that. After all, he was at the top of the social hierarchy. 

In drama class there was also the pipsqueak, Patton, and Roman’s twin brother. Demetrius seemed to slither into the class as well. The very man who ran a gossip website. Drama seemed to follow Demetrius wherever he went. 

As they went over the cast list for the play in class, Patton raised his hand. He honestly didn’t mean to cause a stir when he did so, but he had to ask a question. “Is it possible we could gender bend our roles?”

The director looked over at Patton. “Patton Foster, is it?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Patton said. He almost felt guilty for raising his hand. He could feel the other students staring at him. “You cast me as a girl. I don’t understand why I should have to play as a boy if… if well- my character isn’t.”

Demetrius scoffed, “What the hell are you, Patton? If you are a boy, just play it as a boy. Don’t get your panties in a twist.” Demetrius. He of course was playing a more masculine role anyways. 

The director seemed to look confused. “Patton’s a boy?”

The boy wearing a light pink sweater and pastel jeans swallowed. Of course he was a boy! So what if he didn’t play sports? He liked to wear skirts sometimes, but that didn’t mean he was a girl! Patton nodded slowly.

“Unless he’s trans.”

“What’s wrong with trans people, Remus?”

“Nothing.” Remus said in response. “I mean, Patton’s such a pussy I just wouldn’t be surprised if he had one.” 

Roman shot his brother a glare, but at the same time Remus had a point. Patton cowered in the presence of Remus. Was this why the director had thought he was a girl? Or was that why Remus’ words hurt him? 

The director told everyone to settle down so they could begin rehearsing for this. Patton made his point clear. He would be playing his girl character as a girl and nothing would stop him. Not even the hate speech he heard other students whispering behind his back. “Can we even call him a fag if he’s dating a robot?” 

“I suppose that wouldn’t make him a homo, so I guess not.”

The words that stung most were the ones about Logan of course. Patton knew there was no use in fighting back. He had to pretend these words didn’t hurt no matter how hard they stung. Patton kept his chin up. 

It wasn’t like the other actors only spoke curel words about Patton. Remus went around school making hate speech about everyone. It didn’t matter if he believed it or not. He spoke the truth. He said what others wouldn’t. Remus wouldn’t let people hide behind anything. He wouldn’t let people get wrapped up in the fanciful parts of their heads. Reality was harsh. Everyone was stereotyped and labeled. Remus let that be known. 

Honestly, everything that came out of Remus’ mouth was sickening. He could easily offend Patton. He could easily offend anyone, but Patton seemed to be everyone’s target as of late since Virgil was out of school. Trying not to mess with the social hierarchy, Patton does his best now to stay in line. He must play an extremely feminine part in the play and make it a boy. He never signed up for this nightmare. The encouragement he was getting from Roman was the only reason Patton didn’t quit. “You are gender bending a role! That’s so cool. I bet tons of kids would kill to be just like you.”

Patton shrugged, “Maybe not at this school. It’s nothing special.” Patton mumbled as he was packing up for the day. Patton sighed as he picked up his backpack and heard Roman gasp. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Roman lied to his friend. He was looking at the back of Patton’s bag. Some kids had written a gay slur, fairy, on the back. Roman had seen Patton go through rough things. Some students said the injuries he got were fake. Others say that he was just looking for attention. Roman just couldn’t believe people were so cruel to someone so sweet. 

Patton turned around to look at Roman. A bit of Patton’s hair had fallen into his face. He could still see his best friend through his curls. “I can tell when you’re lying, Roman.” Patton muttered.

Not wanting to say it, Roman took a picture of the back of Patton’s bag with his phone and showed it to Patton. It only led Patton to tears. Why did everyone want to pick on him?

Eventually, the curtains must be drawn and the show must be performed. Not wanting to do this, Patton’s feet didn’t seem to want to guide him onto the stage. Patton couldn’t stand up for himself, how could he get through this performance?

Luckily, Patton’s role was opposite Roman’s. So, he had his best friend to guide him through the entire show. Still, the blank stares of the audience made it painful for him to perform. He did his best for the sake of the drama club, but students ever reacted well to theatre performances. It is still heartbreaking to not hear any applause at the end of a scene. 

At the end, Patton found himself near tears. Maybe what everyone said about him was true. Maybe he wasn’t anymore than the gay slurs that people labeled with. He only began to look up when he heard one single person clapping. Completely out of character, but the clapping was coming from two people. Logan and Virgil were standing on their chairs to make sure Patton had the love and support he deserved. Sure, Virgil was probably cheering for Roman, but it still made Patton happy. Maybe going through all the bullying was worth it. After all, he always had his friends, and his boyfriend. That’s all that really mattered. Patton had love in his life, and his bullies might not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, I do not condone some of the actions of my characters, or the events in some of my series. I try to make sure there are happy endings because most things in life end up okay.
> 
> Secondly, readers, I have a question for you. Do you want the next chapter to be Strawberry Shortcake? It contains brief mentions of harassment. I would prefer to skip the chapter due to the content in it.


	7. Lunchbox Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman reconsiders his social status. He feels as if he is living two lives. Roman knows Logan, Patton, and Virgil are his real friends. 
> 
> (TW: Mentions of suicide)

It was almost shocking how the hierarchy of high school worked. There were whispers, laughing, snickering, and all sorts of chatter. It just was so different from how the real world worked. It was as if the high school was held in an unpoppable bubble. All the so called popular kids got to be part of the hierarchy when really most of the students there were just peasants compared to these kings and queens. It wasn’t right, but no one ever did anything to change it.

This may explain why there were kids hiding in closest. This is both literal and metaphorical. In school, a student can be judged just on the way they blinked their eyes, ran their fingers through their hair, or pronounced certain words. Everyone was different, but sometimes too different was bad. After all, everyone in hierarchy was very similar. 

However, there was one person in the high school hierarchy that was a little different: Roman Charles Knightly. He wasn’t like the others. After all, he had a secret boyfriend. Sure, people would hide their relationships, but Roman’s was different. Roman’s boyfriend was an outcast. Perhaps that was why Roman was hiding his relationship with Virgil… but maybe it was for other reasons.

Really Roman pretended to want the life the rest of his friends wanted. It was almost disgusting. Football boys wanted to play football forever and every theatre kid wanted to be on broadway. Roman was a mix of both. He knew he wanted to be an actor, but he kept up with football anyways. He was quarterback, and he was really good at it. Besides, his teammates seemed to really like him. Roman was worried about losing all of that because he was dating Virgil. 

Honestly, he didn’t want the life everyone else at his table wanted. They wanted football scholarships, or to be the strongest guy ever. They all wanted girlfriends and wanted to be prom queen. They wanted a trophy wife, and kids. Roman didn’t know why people wanted picture perfect life, or why people expected all of this. Life would be trying and difficult. Roman already knew this. After all, his boyfriend was homeless, starving, and suicidal. He had been to the hospital plenty of times. He knew the emergency room all too well. He knew he would never be there for a child. He was only there to make sure his boyfriend was alive. Some of his football friends were the ones who picked on and teased Virgil! How could people not see how cruel they are?

This didn’t make much sense to Virgil either. Roman had all of these fake friends, and Virgil didn’t know why Roman needed them. Virgil had his real friends: Patton and Logan. He didn’t need other art students as friends. That was the one thing Virgil was into. Well, he was also on stage crew. That was really how he had met Roman. That was where Roman asked him out… It seemed so fanciful. Sometimes, Virgil questioned if Roman even really wanted to date him if he had these other friends. They just seemed so fake. 

As fake as they were, Roman still sat with them at lunch everyday. They talked about invitations to parties, dates to school dances, and so much more. Roman knew some of the linebackers beat up smaller, nerdy kids for lunch money. He supposed that was a reason Logan tried to stay fit and kept his wealth a secret. Logan was really just protecting himself. Logan was even smarter than Roman had realized. Anyhow, they promised these friendships would last forever, but different people sat at the table everyday. Even Roman didn’t stay. Sometimes he sat with his theatre friends. Honestly, Virgil just wanted Roman to sit with him.

“Kiddo, he’s popular. You just have to accept that and move on.” Patton said quietly. He knew Virgil and Roman were dating. He just wished he could help more. “We can’t get Roman to sit us.”

“Why, ‘cause its social suicide?” Virgil asked he was clearly unamused by all of this. He wanted to be with Roman. Still, coming out of the closet seemed so terrifying. It didn’t mean he didn’t want to be with Roman. He wanted to be with Roman more than anything. “I just thought I meant more than his status did.”

The nerdy teenager looked up from his rather thick book. “Virgil-”

“Damn, Logan. That book is thicker than Roman’s ass.” Virgil commented. He was trying to make jokes to make him feel better.

Feeling a bit awkward, Logan just looked down at the large book. He shrugged a bit. “I suppose so…” He mumbled. He adjusted his glasses as he looked at Virgil with a sigh. “Just ask him. If his social status means more to him? Dump him.” Logan explained. He knew if something as stupid as socializing meant more to Roman than Virgil, the two of them should not be dating.

Virgil shook his head. “I would sooner slit my wrists in a bathtub than pose that inquiry.” He mumbled. He looked over at Patton who had shuddered after he said that. He knew Patton was sensitive to these topics.

Patton placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulder. “I’ll talk to Roman.” He mumbled. After the bell rang that day, Patton went over to Roman. He had to talk some sense into him, didn’t he? “Roman!”

The popular kid looked over at his best friend. Patton was rather popular as well. There was no harm in talking to him. “Hey, Patton!” He said with a smile. He saw how serious the normally chipper puffball’s face was. Roman sighed, “Patton, did something happen?”

“Oh - your boyfriend just made a joke about suicide.”

“Not funny.” 

“No kidding.” Patton muttered. He adjusted his glasses and looked up at Roman after a moment of silence. He felt awful. Virgil should really be asking Roman this himself, but Patton knew that Virgil was too nervous. He really had no problem doing this for Virgil. “Roman… I was wondering something.” He started off rather shyly. He knew he had nothing to be ashamed of. “Does your social status mean more than anything to you?”

He actually had to think for a moment. Roman shook his head as he walked to class with his shorter friend. “No.” He answered simply. “I actually really hate it.” He shrugged.

“Then come sit with us!”

“I don’t know…”

Patton stopped walking and made Roman look at him. “Virgil’s worried he means nothing to you. I understand you two are in the closet, but it doesn’t mean you can't be friends. Those football boys would never kick you off that team. You’re the star. You get the lead every year in the musical. Please… come sit with us.”

A warning bell went off. It seemed to be Roman’s way to escape. He didn’t exactly have a way of responding to Patton. What could he do? Sitting with them really would be social suicide. It wasn’t like he spent a lot of time with the football team outside of practice though. Roman would go to parties, and he would drink out of red solo cups. Still, he should be with his real friends. It wasn’t like he talked to anyone much after school. He was trying to spend more time with his secret boyfriend. 

Even if he did sit with them, he would work hard to keep his popularity up. It was just three friends to add into his circle, right? Besides, he actually liked Patton, Logan, and Virgil. There wouldn’t be too much harm done. At least, he hoped not. He would find out at lunch the next day. 

Everyday felt like a year long at that school. The only true release from the agony was lunchtime. Well, at least for most people. It was still part of a routine. Virgil sat down without any food in front of him, Logan had a book in his hand as he ate his lunch, and Patton bought lunch. He would drink milk out of one of those small cartoons with a little straw. It was adorable. Their small table had its own little charm to it. Virgil was just hoping his real life Prince Charming would add a little more to it. It would be more full. It would be another reason to look forward to having lunch. 

Roman arrived for lunch late that day. When he entered the cafeteria, he did a stupid handshake with one of the other football players. It was dorky in its own way, but they just pretended they were hot shit. After doing so, Roman looked over at his friends. He saw Patton’s warm smile, Logan slipping through a book, and his boyfriend with his headphones on.

He had to turn down a lot of other people, but he decided sitting with his true friends was the best decision. He couldn’t take another conversation about prom since it was so far away. He didn’t want to talk about the game on Friday. Roman wouldn’t stand for another conversation about musical auditions. He wanted to sit next to his secret boyfriend. Roman wanted to sit with his real friends. After all, it was more likely that their friendship would last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I haven’t updated in awhile.


	8. Orange Juice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil is homeless, and providing for himself due to the fact he doesn’t have a family. This leads to his stomach shrinking. Virgil doesn’t have an easy time eating.
> 
> TW: Eating Disorder, Self Harm mention

There was always something so unclean about school bathrooms. Perhaps it was the fact they were old and many students have passed through them, or maybe it was the fact they often smelled like vape pens with all sorts of flavors when a student stepped inside. It seemed the janitor very rarely cleaned the place, but that couldn’t be the case. Either way, Logan wasn’t sure what had brought him to the school bathroom that day. He often tried not to, but he needed to. Patton spilled some juice onto his hands, and there were no sinks in the cafeteria, he was out of the hand sanitizer he kept in his backpack, and the science labs were too far away. Logan would often wash his hands in the science lab because he knew those sinks were clean. However, he wanted an easier solution, so he was now in the dirty school bathroom. 

The boy wearing a bow tie thought that he was alone while he was there. Reluctantly, he dispensed some of the school’s soap onto his hand. It was the foamy soap that always irritated Logan’s skin. He wondered why he couldn’t wait and just go to the science lab. His skin was crawling with just how revolting the bathroom smelled. He attempted not to think about it as he washed his hand in the motion sensored sink. Sadly, the scent did not leave Logan’s nose.

It had the smell of mold almost, but Logan detected something else in it as well. Logan shook out the water from his hands as he knew the school’s paper towels really didn’t do much. Not to mention, he didn’t like the feeling against his skin. It was rough, and would cause his knuckles to turn red. Anyhow, Logan’s eyes caught two shoes under the door of a bathroom stall. After adjusting his glasses, allowing some drops of water to drip down his forearm, he recognized these shoes as a pair of black combat boots. There were buckles on the side, but the boots were held to the owner’s foot by shoelaces. Logan knew exactly who was there because the laces were purple, and the shoes were in bad condition. There was mud that could be easily washed off on the inner side of the left shoe. Logan tried not to think about how easy it would be clean those shoes as he realized it was Virgil who was in the bathroom with him. 

All Logan could wonder was what Virgil was doing here. The edgy teenager had left the cafeteria about ten minutes ago. Logan assumed Virgil was making up a test he missed, or was meeting with a teacher, or hiding from the loud and rude people in the cafeteria. Had Virgil been in here for all ten minutes? Logan wondered how long this had been going on for. Logan didn’t understand why Virgil felt the need to lie to everyone at their lunch table. There was nothing wrong with going to the bathroom although Logan did assume that Virgil wouldn’t use the sickeningly dirty school lavatories either. 

For some reason, Logan couldn’t bring himself to leave the bathroom. He just walked close to the door. No one had come in or out since he entered anyhow. Virgil seemed to be the only other person in here, so the nerdy teen was not worried about being interrupted. Perhaps he could just wait for Virgil to exit the stall. What was he up to? Logan couldn’t seem to place his fingers on it… but that’s when he heard something the teen Sherlock Holmes lover would refer to as a clue. His Watson might be in the cafeteria, but he could do the deduction on his own. Virgil had just thrown up. Feeling his skin crawl with more germs, Logan began to wonder if Virgil was sick.

It was actually quite the contrary… well, Virgil wasn’t sick in the way that Logan was thinking really. Virgil was on his knees in front of the toilet. He could swear he was developing some kind of bruises on his knees. This wasn’t his first time doing this, but it wasn’t like it was on purpose! See, Virgil Storm didn’t exactly have the easiest life. His parents weren’t in the picture of his life. He wasn’t sure why due to the fact he couldn’t remember his life before he was five-years-old. Virgil just thought some freak accident had happened and that was why he had a scar over his heart. The rest of the scars were self-harm though. The four deep ones on his left arm that had nearly killed him, and the ones on his right arm that were shallow and fading. It’d been awhile since he’d self harmed, but now he was faced with a different problem: Virgil couldn’t eat. 

One would assume that the scrawny boy had an eating disorder, and that was a fair assumption. Virgil was skinny to the bone. Really, the boy was unhealthily bony, but that might be due to the fact he had not had access to food for most of his life. He lived in an abandoned shack that resembled a haunted house. At night, the hole in his roof was so big that he could see the stars at night… life wasn’t perfect for Virgil to say the least. 

Looking at the edgy teen, one would think he was anorexic, or bulimic since he was vomiting. Honestly, Virgil felt like he had something very close to bulimia, but at the same time it was nowhere close. His stomach just couldn’t hold food sometimes. Virgil wasn’t used to eating this much. He was trying to gain weight, but he just couldn’t seem to do it. 

So eventually, Virgil exited the bathroom stall. He was hoping that things would get better, and improve. His blood ran cold when saw the lights from the bathroom gleam off of his friend’s glasses frames. How long had he been there, and did he know about all of this? “L?” He asked.

The nerdy teen knew Virgil had noticed his presence the moment he saw Virgil stand up and walk out of the stall. “Salutations, V.” He hummed. Logan started off simple. Plenty of questions were racing through his mind, figuratively because questions do not have feet, but he wanted to make sure Virgil was okay before he actually started to ask any of them. “Everything okay?”

“I’m just feeling under the weather.”

“We are always under the weather as we are below the sun, clouds, and sky.” Logan explained. 

In all honesty, Virgil should have seen that coming. He just took a deep breath as he looked at him. “I don’t feel healthy.” He said. Virgil thought that was straightforward enough for Logan. 

The nerdy teen raised a brow as he looked at Virgil. He didn’t know what to tell him really. Logan wasn’t a doctor, but Virgil vomiting after eating lunch clearly was not a good sign. Furthermore, Logan knew Virgil’s physique wasn’t exactly ideal. The boy was skinnier than… well, most things. “Have you told someone about this?” This was the only question that came to Logan’s mind. 

“Not exactly.”

“Not exactly?” 

“Well, I didn’t tell you, but you know now.”

“What about Roman and Patton?”

In response, Virgil just gave a shake of the head. Admittedly, the motion made him rather dizzy. He pressed to fingers to his temples in hope to stabilize himself. The deep breathing he did to center himself did nothing but make his nausea ten times worse than it already is. 

Noticing that this is a real problem, Logan just sighed. He knew he had to do something to help Virgil, but he didn’t know what. “Virgil, this really is not healthy. Besides, with your situation, and not be able to afford a doctor due to not having health insurance-”

“I’ll figure it out. I’m fine.” Virgil said simply. He didn’t allow the silence to grow awkward as he exited the bathroom. Virgil really believed that he could solve this problem on his own; however, he had problems eating since he was young. Virgil didn’t have access to a lot of food due to the fact he was homeless. He always refused to get help though because he feared being placed in the foster system. That was one of Virgil’s biggest fears. Anyhow, he ended up heading back to the cafeteria so his boyfriend, Roman, and Patton - his best friend - would not suspect anything out of the ordinary was happening. 

Standing there flabbergasted, Logan actually had no words to say. He ended up exiting the bathroom just the same. The teenager just ended up focusing on how to help Virgil for the next few days. Logan couldn’t force Virgil to get help, but there had to be something he could do to help his best friend.. didn’t there?

Everyday in the cafeteria it seemed Virgil would disappear. He couldn’t even eat full meals. Logan just noticed a peeled orange that was fallen eaten on Virgil’s blue lunch tray. He began to ponder if he had eaten anything else. How bad has Virgil health gotten if he can barely stomach an orange?

“Logan?” Patton’s voice came. He was worried about Logan. Patton knew that he could space out from time to time, but Logan had been getting lost in his thoughts a lot lately. “Honeybee, what’s going on in that wonderful mind of yours?”

Knowing he couldn’t lie, Logan wondered how he could answer the question. Did he just spill the figurative beans? The figurative tea? “Just thinking about a lot.” Logan answered honestly. “I suppose there is just a lot going on at home.”

Not wanting to pester Logan with too many trivial questions, Patton nodded. He wondered if he had been bothering Logan too much lately. Was it something he had said? Whatever it was, Patton would give Logan some space to think it over. Logan knew he was there for him anyhow, so it was nothing to worry about. 

Silently, Logan was hoping that Virgil would finish that orange, or eat something more. Still, he couldn’t say anything about it. He knew he definitely shouldn’t speak about it, but when Virgil got up to go to the bathroom Logan felt this overwhelming need to save him. Logan watched Virgil walk away from the table. 

“Logan?” Hearing Roman’s voice, Logan turned to look at Virgil’s boyfriend. Of all the people he couldn’t tell, Logan knew telling Roman was unwise. After all, this was Virgil’s boyfriend. Still… Logan knew it would be more logical to tell them what was going on with Virgil. After all, it could save Virgil’s life. “Logan, is something wrong?” Roman’s voice cut through Logan’s thoughts again. 

“Oh, Ro, he just told me it was-”

“Yes.” Logan said, cutting off Patton. He looked at Patton. “Darling, I apologize cutting you off. I just know… keeping Virgil’s secret would be unwise.”

At the same time, Patton and Roman ask, “Is he cutting again?” There was so much worry and concern in both their voices. Logan couldn’t blame them for jumping to the conclusion so quickly. This was something Virgil used to do, and he would probably hide it from the group just like he’s hiding this. 

The nerdy teen shook his head to confirm what Patton and Roman were assuming was incorrect. “Negative… but he is harming himself.” Logan informed them. He wished he was sympathetic enough to break the news gently, but he knew he was a blunt person. There was nothing Logan could do about it. This was just how he was. “Virgil can’t eat without throwing up. He’s undereating.” Logan said simply. 

That news made Roman feel as if he had been shot in the heart. His brown eyes gazed over at Virgil’s lunch tray and sighed. “I… wow. I can’t believe I didn’t notice sooner. I suppose I’ve been too focused on memorizing lines for the upcoming play.” Roman said. He was starting to feel extremely guilty for not being there for Virgil. He felt like he had failed at being a good boyfriend. 

A sigh of concern feel from Patton’s lips. “Poor Virgil… is there anything we can do?” Patton asked. He wanted to make sure he said positive things to Virgil about him so maybe his spirits would lift. It was only a hope though. 

Logan gave a shrug. He wasn’t sure of what to do yet. All he could do was worry with Patton and Roman. Hopefully, Virgil would feel comfortable enough about opening up about all of this. He had a good support system. He just needed to use it. 

That seemed so far away to Virgil though. Virgil sometimes thought it was sick that his body was mostly bone, but that was also how he had been all of this life. At the same time, he didn’t want to live any other way. He thought he was beyond helpless. There was no need to open up about this if Virgil thought he was far from fixable.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a series based on the album K-12 by Melanie Martinez. I figured it’d be a good format for angst. There will be trigger warnings at the top of every chapter! I know this album is angsty and that certain kinds of angst are not for everyone.  
> The song that will not be included are “Teacher’s Pet” and “Recess”. I was simply inspired by the lyrics. All music belongs to Melanie Martinez.  
> I hope you guys enjoy the series!
> 
> Edit: I decided not to include “Strawberry Shortcake” either


End file.
